This invention relates to a speaker or baffle system for speakers for installation in a vehicle and a method of installing same. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system and method which is designed to fit within a storage well formed in the vehicle.
With the advent of sophisticated electronics that are suitable for installation in an automobile including cassette decks, compact disk players, and FM tuners along with the availability of relatively high power amplifiers, a corresponding demand has risen for high quality loudspeaker systems. However, due to space limitations and standardized formats, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to provide loudspeaker systems that match the power and sophistication of the corresponding electronics.
Although most automobiles do have available space for mounting loudspeakers, such as the rear deck of a vehicle extending behind the rear seat and communicating with the trunk of the vehicle, it is difficult to design an optimum loudspeaker system for this space since the trunk size varies, making it impossible to properly tune the loudspeaker to the "enclosure" formed by the trunk.
Further, the speaker systems that are available for vehicles normally require fairly extensive alterations of the interiors of the vehicles including the cutting of fairly large holes in the door panels, the rear decks, etc.